


The one where Youtube

by Setsu



Category: Glee, Kurtbastian - Fandom, Sebastian Smythe - Fandom, kurt hummel - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 15,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8357887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setsu/pseuds/Setsu
Summary: Today’s notification read “REACTING TO MY FIRST VIDEO Feat StarChild.” and Sebastian nearly broke his computer when clicking the link.





	1. Just a subscriber

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Let's try to post an actual long fanfiction and see if we make it to the end. Reminder that I have a weird writing style and that I'm French without beta... So yeah... IS IT TO EARLY NOW TO SAY SORRY?

_“Ok… So how do I do this… Hm. Hi, hello, I’m Kurt and welcome to my first video blog… thing.”_

_“Oh my GOD you look like you’re 12, Kurt. This is hilarious!”_

_“Shut up Elliot. I’m having trouble not running away right now.” Kurt laughs_ , and Sebastian pauses the video. Youtube is a funny thing. A mean for someone to stalk the life of an ex enemy who became internet famous. Well. He’s not stalking, he’s just.. A subscriber, right? The fact that he has to PAUSE every time Kurt laughs because it’s adorable is not creepy. At all. Today’s notification read “REACTING TO MY FIRST VIDEO Feat StarChild.” and Sebastian nearly broke his computer when clicking the link.

This was the first video Kurt posted since the breakup with Blaine. Blaine who came back to the Warblers, depressed and broken. Kurt didn’t post anything for MONTHS after that. No news. Even Rachel Berry came back to Lima after her epic television fail. But no signs of mister Hummel. Sebastian couldn’t ask anybody since nobody knew of his obsession with Kurt’s Youtube channel.

It started as a joke. Sebastian found the channel while searching for blackmail material and Kurt only had about 10 subscribers at that time. But he never used said material because he… Well… He found it interesting. Blaine never gave any advice about wine stains, okay? Kurt did. In a life hack video. His channel was like, Zoella for the gays or something like that. Sebastian knew this was going somewhere, and boy was he right.

Kurt had about 100k subscribers when he moved to New York and just a little before the break up, he posted a 1 million subscribers video. Then nothing. No more Hummel in Sebastian’s life. No more challenges with Elliot, no more fashion advice that Sebastian would never follow because he was not going to wear anything Hummel would advise on. No more 30 minutes long “monthly favorites” to watch before sleep... Err... Yes, it got out of hand, he was very aware of that thank you very much.

“Is that Kurt Hummel you’re watching by any chance?” Sebastian closed his laptop faster than if he actually was the Flash.

“Oh my GOD Trent you need to make more noise when you move. Seriously dude.”

“Do not change the subject. Are you actually watching Kurt’s video?”

The story of how Sebastian ended up roommate with Trent at NYU was weird and complicated. At the end, Trent was the one keeping Sebastian out of trouble.

“Yes, I am.” Sebastian admitted. “I stumbled upon this and got curious.”  
“Right.” Trent had a I call bullshit look that Sebastian would love to smack off his face. Violence seemed inappropriate so he just stood up and grabbed his jacket. “You leaving?”

“Yes. There’s a new club downtown and I’m going to check it out. Interested?”

“Nah, sorry, still hopelessly romantic. But have a nice time with the next love of your life!” Sebastian rolled his eyes and got out. The most frustrating part about all this was that he didn’t see the end of the video. So of course he stopped to get coffee and watch it on his phone.

_“Well that WAS quite something.” Elliot was so close to cry laugh his face was red._

_“Stop laughing at me… even though I can understand why you are. And why other people were too at that time. Geez’, I can even relate to Sebastian right now.”_ The ex warbler choked on his coffee.

_“Who’s Sebastian?”_

_“Oh you’d like him.” Kurt had a moment and started talking again. “Okay guys. That was … that. I’ll see you next week. Yes, I’m back. Thanks for your patience with me. Love y’all!”_

Why was Kurt Hummel randomly saying his name in a video? Did Kurt not have more important to do than remember a jerk from High school? Sebastian grabbed a napkin to try and save his shirt for the night. Great. With all that coffee he just spat out there was no way the bouncer would let him in.

“That does not look good.”

“Are you fucking everywhere?!” The words escaped his mouth before his brain caught up; but the look of horror on his face when his eyes met Kurt’s must’ve been endearing enough because the youtuber looked more amused than offended.

“Well nice to see you too Sebastian.”

“Kurt! Sorry, I just.. Someone just sent me your video and I… Wasn’t expecting... “ Sebastian stopped when Kurt laughed. Kurt’s laugh.

“Woaw. First you call me Kurt, then you say sorry AND you watched the one video where I talked about you. I’m impressed.” He finally managed to say between two giggles.

“You caught me off guard okay? I’m totally still a jerk.”

“Sure.” Kurt smiled and sat down in front of the ex-warbler, coffee in hand. “Don’t look so surprised, we haven’t seen each other for years, I’m curious to know what’s up with you.”

“Years… You talk like we’re 40.” Sebastian pouted, still trying to save his shirt. “Sorry to report nothing’s up. I’m here with Trent and…”

“Wait. You’re with Trent?”

“Well we’re going to the same school yeah. But we’re not together like, together.”

“Oh, okay. That makes more sense I guess. Because it would’ve meant that he became evil. Or that you turned into a Teletubbies... and I don’t know which one would shock me the most.”

“Nah, he’s still Trent. Proof: he didn’t come with me tonight. I’m going to the opening of...”

“Spotlight, right?”

“… yeah.”

“Figured. Well, you’re going to have to change, they’ll never let you in in this state.” Kurt stood up, visibly getting ready to leave.

“You know it’s kinda your fault. I think you owe me a new shirt.”

“My fault? How is it my fault?”

“You’re the one talking about me in a video, mister famous.”

“Hmm..” Kurt smiled to himself. “I guess we’ll see. I have to go. See you, Sebastian.” And on that note, he waved and left.

Sebastian watched him go wondering what just happened. Since when was he not in control of a situation? Actually, no. Since when Kurt Hummel had control over a situation?


	2. Spotlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ladies and… Huh, who am I kidding right?” A laugh. Sebastian turned to the stage, drink newly acquired in his hand, aghast. Kurt Hummel was on stage.

Sebastian was the last one admitted inside the club. He didn’t even feel a tiny bit surprised as Lucky was usually his middle name... Or so he thought.   
Spotlight looked stunning and smelled great (a weird observation you’d think, but really had you been in loads of clubs as Sebastian did, you’d take the time to appreciate). The place was huge and dark, the floors and walls had glitter all over them which gave an impression of entering into space. The idea wasn’t new, but it worked. 

“Ladies and… Huh, who am I kidding right?” A laugh. Sebastian turned to the stage, drink newly acquired in his hand, aghast. Kurt Hummel was on stage. “Sooo… Gentlemen. Welcome to Spotlight! As you know, my fabulous ex Adam is the one in charge, I had to be here for the opening!” 

Of course. OF FUCKING COURSE.

“I wish you an amazing night! Don’t forget to come by and say hi!” Sebastian watched Kurt getting off the stage and lost immediate sight of him. Of course the whole club went to “say hi”. 

Did he feel jealous? Maybe a little, which made no sense. But he was not going to be like one of those stupid twinks running around the guy. No sir. So he just stayed at the bar and had his drink. Apparently New York would make Kurt Hummel someone who dated a club manager and that attended said club’s opening. Wait. 

“When did they find the time to date?” He wondered. 

“It’s complicated.” He wondered out loud apparently because Kurt appeared again. 

“So you couldn’t just tell me you were coming, could you?”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Kurt asked while waving to the bartender. “Hey, a Mojito please. So Sebastian, how are you liking Spotlight so far?”

“Well. I didn’t get the chance to enjoy it yet. But it’s a nice place, that much I can tell. I’m guessing you helped with that.”

“Ouh, is that a compliment? I’ll take it as one.”

“You take whatever you want babe.” he said, taking a sip of his drink. It came so naturally to him he didn’t realise the “babe”, and he didn’t catch Kurt’s look either. 

“So… Would you-”

“Hi, Kurt?” A wild Asian guy appeared. 

“Yes, hi?”

“I was wondering… Would you dance with me?”

“Oh. Yeah.. yeah sure. I’ll see you around Sebastian!”

The warbler watched Kurt leave and finally got up himself. Time to dance, and meet someone for the night. He didn’t expect that no matter which guy he found, he’d always end up looking in Kurt’s direction. The fact that this guy was ruining his life and didn’t even know about it was getting really annoying.   
Finally, the YouTube star showed up in front of him later, slightly intoxicated. 

“So, will ya dance with me Smythe?”

“Why not…” Turned out he really didn’t have a choice as Kurt took his hand and dragged him to the middle of the dance floor. “Well you’re very drunk…”

“Hmmm yeah! You’re not.”

“Yeah, I’ve been distracted.” Kurt looked like he wanted to ask what that meant but Sebastian didn’t want to explain, so he just took the other boy by the waist and started dancing with him. From then, the ex Warbler had the great but terrible plan to at least get a drunk kiss. Something Kurt would either forget or put on the account of alcohol. You ever tried to hit on a drunk and apparently very sociable celebrity in a gay club? It doesn’t work. They had maybe 3 minutes together before some other fan showed up and ask for a dance.

“Huh… maybe I should’ve told him what’s been distracting me…” he muttered to himself while watching Kurt go. Damn that pride. Why was it so hard to admit that he liked Kurt? I mean, he admitted it to himself but letting anyone else know felt like a second coming out! Totally, definitely, painfully still a jerk. He got punished for his crime though, since Kurt was now dancing with other guys and not him. Sebastian sighed and decided to leave. 

A few hours later Sebastian was lying in bed and following Kurt’s night through Snapchat. Just when he thought Hummel didn’t even notice he was gone, a snap was posted. “Where’s the warbler gone?” was written over a very un-artistic drawing of a warbler. Second snap: “Do they not teach y’all to say goodbye in private schools????? :(“. Major freak out. This was posted on his main story, people would wonder who the warbler was and just assume Blaine and NO.

The blond boy pouted in his bed. What was he supposed to do now? Add Kurt on Facebook and say sorry? No. No way. Kurt was drunk and probably over reacting, he’d forget all about it tomorrow. There was no need to give him written proof that Sebastian might in the slightest care about him. And so the warbler just turned his phone off and fell asleep. He would not try and contact Kurt again, his little celebrity crush was better kept secret, and to do so he needed to stay away.

Little did he know Kurt Hummel had other plans for him.


	3. Manhunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He really didn’t need Trent to remind him that Kurt was looking for him.
> 
> Not when Kurt was doing such a great job at reminding him anyway.

“So, are you going to tell me how you ended up being manhunted by Kurt Hummel?”

Trent and Sebastian were seated in their usual coffee shop and Trent was smiling at him, obviously enjoying the situation. 

“It’s not even funny Trent.”

Turned out on the next day that Kurt didn’t forget about him. At all. He contacted EVERYONE to get Sebastian’s contact. Luckily for the Warbler, only his relatives and Trent had his current address and phone number. Why you may ask? Because Sebastian wasn’t really good at keeping in touch. If you weren’t his mother or his roommate chances were you didn’t know how to contact him. He wasn’t on Facebook either, to avoid being found by random one night stands. 

So, only Instagram, Youtube, Twitter and Snapchat. Not under his real name. Only to stalk Kurt Hummel. What had his life become?

Anyway, without any mean to contact him, Kurt had play the Warbler phone game and got all the way to Trent. Again, lucky for Sebastian, Trent being his best and only friend didn’t comply to the Youtuber’s request. He did however start to bully Sebastian about it. Maybe not bully but, you know, this is Seb’s point of view and he is a little over dramatic. 

“Come on Bastian. You can’t expect me to protect your privacy and not get to know more about it. What’s up with you and Kurt?”

“Nothing that is of your concern!”

“Oh, so do you want me to call him back and give him your number? It’s obviously his concern.”

“FINE. I’ll tell you… you blackmailing little monster.”

“I’ll forget the low insult, now explain.”

Sebastian told the Spotlight story then, still not mentioning his crush, but Trent wasn’t stupid and of course he asked the most important and annoying question.

“But why don’t you want to talk to him again? Is it SO embarrassing to find out that he’s grown to be in your standards?”

That’s when Sebastian realised his mistake. He was so ashamed of his obsession that he didn’t think of simply saying that Kurt had become hot, oh no. He had to only focus on the fact that he’d been interested in him for a few years now, letting anyone with a brain know that something else was up.

“I… yes?”

“Come on Seb’! Why don’t you try trusting me a little bit? I’m on your side you know.”

“The only person I trust is my mother.”

  
“Who would’ve told Kurt your phone number without a doubt in the hope that he was  _ the One _ .”

“True.”

His mother was a wicked woman with great intention of marriage for Sebastian. One second on the phone with Kurt and she would’ve gave him phone number, address and bank account. 

“OKAY. I’ll tell you. But please don’t make fun of me and swear your won’t tell Kurt!”

“I swear. Now spit it out.” Trent looked like Christmas came early and Sebastian already felt like an idiot for talking.

“I’ve been following Kurt on Youtube for.. Er...a while.”

“I KNEW IT.” Pretty much everybody in the coffee jumped but Trent didn’t care. He had a fist in the air and an annoying smile stuck on his face. “So, how long is  _ a while _ ?” After a minute that felt like hours, he sat back in his chair.

“Not sure… Around the Mickael Jackson incident…”

“Let me get this straight. You’ve been a fan of him for YEARS and still was awful to him?”

  
“Well I couldn’t just suddenly change for no reason okay!” Sebastian hated that he was blushing right now. “And I did kind of change after Karofsky’s attempt.”

“Right. Gosh, this is gold. I am glad to be your only friend right now… Though it’s sad I can’t share this with anyone.”

“You better keep it that way.”

  
“I really don’t get it though… Why avoid him? You like him and he obviously is interested in talking to you again.”

“I don’t know Trent… I can’t explain.”

He really hated his own ego and pride right now. Truth was he didn’t want to feel stupid. That one conversation with Trent was a perfect example of everything he hated. There was one thing Sebastian Smythe couldn’t handle very well and that was the sensation of looking foolish. Not to the others, but to himself. 

Trent must’ve felt that he wouldn’t get anything more from his friend, so he changed the subject to something lighter and Sebastian was grateful for it. He really didn’t need Trent to remind him that Kurt was looking for him.

Not when Kurt was doing such a great job at reminding him anyway. 

It started with quick Snapchats on his story. Pictures of warblers. References to songs Sebastian sang in high school… Then the tweets. Things that only him would get. The first one Sebastian saw said “So should I check Craiglist then?”.

To be honest, the Warbler started to wonder why Kurt was so persistent about finding him. What did he want? They were never best of friends so obviously it wasn’t about catching up with the past. And sure they had a connection on the dance floor at Spotlight but really? Not worth all that trouble. 

A month later, 2 things happened simultaneously while Seb’ was reading a book on his bed: His phone vibrated and a few seconds later,Trent burst into laughter.

 

**Kurt Porcelain** _@KurtHummel_ Okay New York peeps, I need your help. Find him. _[ Picture of Sebastian's last Dalton school yearbook .]_


	4. Kurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No but... wow! Is this guy sooo hot that you had to make his life a living hell?”
> 
> “Well, first, he did that to himself when he decided to hide from me. It would've been much easier for the both of us if he just let me get in touch again.”

“Wow Kurt.” Was all Elliot kept saying. All day everyday since his famous tweet about Sebastian. 

Okay, it was maybe a little bit too much and most people wouldn't think he'd ever go that far. But he would! He changed too much because of his past relation with Blaine. He became tamed and dreamed shorter. He didn't really suffer from it before since he was so in love, but now that it was over, Kurt was rediscovering himself. He dared more. Sending his minions to find Sebastian Smythe wasn't that surprising coming from the real Kurt Hummel.

Like every other Youtuber, Kurt never saw the fame coming. I mean, he did, he saw the numbers growing but it didn't make much sense. It was other little things that got him to realise who he was now. Things like having to change addresses twice, or receiving free stuff. He was more recognized for his silly little videos than Rachel would ever be with all of her talent. Whenever she'd come back from Lima that was. He heard she was taking care of the Glee Club.

“Wow Kurt.” Elliott said again. 

“Elliott, you need to stop. It's done.”

“No but... wow! Is this guy sooo hot that you had to make his life a living hell?” 

“Well, first, he did that to himself when he decided to hide from me. It would've been much easier for the both of us if he just let me get in touch again.”

“Right. So is he that hot?”

“It's not about being hot! Plus he made MY life a living hell in high school, why can't I return the favour?”

“You're not answering my question.”

That was probably because Kurt didn't have a good answer. He was surprised to find Sebastian in that coffee shop, and wanted to know what he had become - apart from annoyingly prettier. But then at the bar everything went mad and without saying goodbye, the Warbler was gone.

From there, Kurt had hope Sebastian might see one of his snapchat or tweet for any weird reason. But no sign of him. So he used the one connection he didn't want to and got to contact Trent. But Trent didn't want to tell where to find Sebastian. Sebastian Smythe was a fucking ghost.

At that point Kurt got really curious. Sebastian was obviously avoiding him and the youtuber couldn't understand why. So, yeah, he did the last thing he could. He sent his subscribers on a hunt for the boy. Probably a little extreme but it wouldn't have happened if that stupid Meerkat showed up in the first place.

“So what will you do when you find him?” Elliott and he were seated in their living room, drinking tea and watching the bachelor. Don't judge.

“I don't know really. Ask why he's avoiding me probably. Catch up? You know I don’t have that many friends left here. Maybe I should make one that doesn’t care much about my celebrity.”

“Are we not enough???” Said Adam, dramatically walking back into the living room.

“No, you two are idiots.” Kurt said laughing at the boy’s pout. Adam kind of had been Kurt’s rebound. He knew about it and volunteered to be honest, but they really weren’t made to be more than friends. And yes, he and Elliott were the last ones standing. 

He still had news from Mercedes, Sam and Brittana, but the others drifted away. That’s what life and a breakup would do to you. And he definitely wasn’t as close with the survivors as he was with Adam and Elliott. Regarding making new friends, it was very difficult to make some that weren’t looking for fame and promotion. 

Kurt wasn’t a really good judge of character on the matter and finally just gave up on the idea. Two best friends was enough. But for some reason, seeing Sebastian made him think maybe he would be an interesting friend to have. Or more? That was the most confusing part for Kurt. He knew he wasn’t Sebastian’s style but the warbler did act very… interested, at Spotlight. Was he drunk? Did he change his mind? He had to know! 

“So what are your plans for your next video?” asked Elliott. 

“I’m thinking Lush haul, they have their Christmas range out now. I also need to film as many videos as I can before I go back to Lima.”

“You won’t film there?”

“Nah, I’ll enjoy my time with Dad and Carol mostly. And the internet sucks at home.”

Last Christmas he had sent Carol and his dad to Tahiti as a present so he was going back home this time. Kurt was excited to see them but it did feel a little bittersweet. He’d have no friends there to hang out with, and the absence of Finn will probably be heavy on his heart. 

“Hey isn’t that Sebastian guy from Lima?”

“Hmm, I think he lives a little outside, but yeah.”

  
“Well, that’s good news!”

“Why?”

“Because dummy. It’s going to be much easier to track him in Lima than New York! If he comes back home for the holidays that is…”

Adam was right. Chasing Sebastian in Lima would be an amazing distraction… 


	5. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He'd been recognized about 5 times on his way to the airport and 3 more inside the plane. Great. But the worst part was probably when he finally landed and went past the arrivals doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys!!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH for your support!!! I'm amazed ahah. Sorry this took so long to be posted, work got crazy. Keep letting me know what you think of the story in the comments. See you soon with next chapter!

"Hey aren't you that…"

Sebastian ran away before the girl could end her sentence. The last two weeks had been hell and he was now subject to very mixed feelings towards Kurt Hummel. It was a miracle he survived to be honest. And it was a miracle that Kurt had yet to find him. 

Now the Warbler was flying back home for Christmas and hoped that staying locked in his bedroom for a few weeks would help. Okay he knew it wouldn't but he could TRY.

He'd been recognized about 5 times on his way to the airport and 3 more inside the plane. Great. But the worst part was probably when he finally landed and went past the arrivals doors.

"MY SON IS HERE. MY SON THAT IS CHASED BY A CUTE CELEBRITY HAS ARRIVED."

"Hi mum."

The reason why Sebastian acted like such a jerk most of the time was definitely NOT that woman. No, Sebastian took it all from his father. Julie Smythe was a smartass, sure, but she was also the nicest most caring mother one could hope for. She was also very loud. And loved to make people feel anything but at ease around her.

Especially Sebastian.

People in the airport started looking at them weird and even if he was used to it, Seb really needed some peace and quiet right now. After a quick hug to his mum he started walking to the parking.  

“Wow you’re in a hurry.”

“Yes, I’d very much like to hide for a while.”

“Understandable. So, you planning on telling me why you’re being hunted by Burt’s son?”

“Oh it’s Burt now?”

“Of course. We’ve met with the Hummel quite often since he became Senator. Such a lovely, strong family.”

“You’ll tell me all about it on the way home… MUM!” Sebastian stopped, a grin invading his face. His mother picked him up with his own car. He couldn’t take it to New York for various and very good reasons. The Warbler ran to the car and, yes, hugged it. Well, as much as a human can hug a car that is.

“I knew that would make you happy.”

Sebastian bought his Aston Martin with his trust found, of course, but he still had to work hard to get it. Especially after the Slushie incident. His parent never let him or his sibling get anything for free. 

“You’re the best.”

“Are you talking to me or the car?”

“Both.” That got Sebastian a smack at the back of his head, but he was still grinning when driving home. 

They used the 3 hours drive to talk about the situation with Kurt and the new friendship between Hummels and Smythe, but it took Sebastian 2 more hours at home to realize.

“Did you… Did… Did you tell the Hummels I was coming back here for Christmas?”

“Well, of course honey.”

_ DING DONG. _

“Oh no. No non nonononooo…” Sebastian stood up straight.

“Come on Seb, that won’t be Kurt, he’s landing tomorrow.” His mother laughed and stood up to get to the door. “Well hello Hope. I trust you forgot your keys again?”

Hope was Sebastian’s younger sister. She was really pretty, but that was in the job description when you were born a Smythe.

“No, I had them, I wanted to freak out Seb. I’m pretty sure he’d figure out Kurt was going to show up directly here as soon as possible.”

She was also very smart. Like stupid smart. She was 17 but already had a master's degree in astrophysics. Add to that the fact that she was very good with people and… She was just scary. Beautiful, but scary. Sebastian walked to the hallway to hug her.

“You’re an idiot.”

“Come on now Seb, we both know I’m not. You on the contrary…”

They both laughed, and Sebastian got to explain a second time how the whole Kurt situation exploded. He loved and trusted his mother and sister enough to tell them the whole truth. Plus he couldn’t lie to them even if he tried. 

“You know Seb… I get why you’re avoiding him. Like, I wouldn’t want to appear weak as well, I’d do the same. But doesn’t mean it’s what we should do!”

“Hope… I don’t.. I don’t know. I don’t do relationship, and he really does so… What if that’s what he wants from me?”

“What if it’s not?”

She wasn’t wrong. He should maybe give Kurt a chance. Not that he really had a choice anyway. Kurt was going to find him in Ohio at some point during the break.

“I guess we’ll see.”

“Sebastian, may I ask something?”

“Err.. yeah?” Now Sebastian was scared. His mother never asked for permission.

“Maybe… Maybe a relationship would be nice?”

“I…”

He wasn’t about to have this discussion with his mother. He was not going to talk one night stands and the fear of responsibilities with her. 

“Don’t worry honey. You still have time. But I would hate you to wake up in ten years and realise that the right person got away.”

“I know.”

“So, anyway, where’s dad?” Hope apparently took pity on him.

“I’ll take a good guess and say at work. You know your dad. He’ll show up tomorrow. He was excited to see you two; but being as “unable to human” as Sebastian, he couldn’t possibly come here tonight and show you that he cares.”

They laughed. That was probably what happened. His father was not a really nice man, but he did care about his children. He just didn’t know how to show it. Thankfully they had a mother honest enough to explain things to her children. 

“Okay well, I’m going to bed.”

“Good idea. We don’t want you to be tired when Kurt shows up tomorrow.” Hope and his mother laughed again as Sebastian left with a “Oh my god I hate you” escaping his mouth. 


	6. Tagged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sebastian?” The Warbler froze.
> 
> “Blaine…” If you told his high school self that one day Sebastian wouldn’t be happy to see Blaine, he’d probably have a stroke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why, but the new chapter is already here! Yay productivity!

“Good morning sleepy head!”

“Fkdsjhk…” Something escaped Sebastian mouth but it didn’t mean much. His mother was used to it so she just laughed and gave him a cup of coffee. 

The Smythe’s home was a big and luminous modern house in the middle of a huge garden. The kitchen was mostly surrounded by panoramic windows. Sebastian liked the house very much. Most people pictured them owning a creepy mention of some sort… He liked the look of surprise when visitors saw the place. 

While drinking his coffee he caught himself wondering what Kurt would think about it. From what he saw in the Youtuber’s video, he’d probably love the decoration. His mum was a designer so everything was chosen with great precaution. Actually his mother and Kurt would get along quite well.

“So, are you good to talk now?”

“Yes, sorry. You know my brain doesn’t start without caffeine.”

“Oh so it _does_ start at some point?” That would be Hope, already dressed and ready to go out for some reason.

“Hope, it’s like 9 am, where are you going?”

“Oh, the protective brother look suits you Seb…”

“Seriously though…”

“Well, as much as I’d like to be here when Kurt shows up, I have a date... _With my hairdresser_ , idiot, don’t look so offended!” and that’s how Hope left the house. You could still hear her laugh from afar. 

“I worry for her future husband…” said Sebastian, finishing his drink. “Anyway, I might get ready and go out as well.”

“I guess if you’re planning on avoiding Kurt, it’ll be easier being a moving target.”

“Stop making fun of me! This situation got out of hand, I’d be mortified to actually see him now.”

“Well, it’s your own fault love.”

She was right. Sebastian sighed and helped her with the dishes before going back upstairs to get ready. He had hope Kurt wouldn’t go as far as showing up on his doorsteps. Plus if he was to bump into him, anywhere but here would be good. If he was already at home where would he go to hide? 

The Warbler took his car to town, and figured a visit to the mall wouldn’t be so bad. He actually hadn’t buy any Christmas presents yet. His mother and Father were easy to shop for. But Hope… He was in for a headache. Since the easiest would be his dad, the first stop for Sebastian was a watch shop. Evan Smythe had a talent for breaking or losing watches, so it became a private joke for them to get him one. This year was Seb’s turn.

“Sebastian?” The warbler froze.

“Blaine…” If you told his high school self that one day Sebastian wouldn’t be happy to see Blaine, he’d probably have a stroke. 

“So you really are in Lima for Christmas… Did… Did Kurt find you yet?” Blaine came to shake his hand. He was obviously trying to play it cool, but the curiosity shined too bright in his eyes.

“No he didn’t. I’m still in hiding… Do I even want to know how you know about me being in Lima?” Sebastian crossed his arms, an eyebrow arched. 

“Well… It’s a small town. And we all talk to each other.”

That was news to Sebastian. He heard Kurt had cut all bounds with the New Directions. Maybe not all of them… So, Kurt Hummel had a snitch amongst his friends. 

“Anyway… His plane only landed this morning.”

“Oh? How do you know?”

“Well I’m avoiding him, if that’s still not obvious… So I’m staying informed with his position at all times.” They both laughed at that. Sebastian avoiding Kurt was a secret to no one. The entire planet knew about it. 

“Can I ask why?”

“Not really. Listen I do have to finish my Christmas shopping so…”

“I’ll help. I mean, if you want.”

“I don’t know…”

“Come on. Plus if you want to avoid Kurt, hanging out with me is probably the best solution.”

It was. 

“I mean… Yeah, I guess. Can we not talk about Kurt though?”

“Sure.” and Blaine kept his word. They did the shopping and only catched up on their personal lives. Sebastian learned about Dalton burning to the ground from his parents, but he didn’t know about the merging of New Direction and The Warblers. Apparently Blaine and Rachel were working together on the Glee Club, and the dramas were still quite intense. 

When Sebastian asked why Rachel didn’t go back to New York and Broadway yet, Blaine seemed to not really know himself. Sebastian thought that was a shame. He was in his last year of University himself and knew that meant Rachel was kind of throwing away her future. She was annoying, but talented. 

Even Blaine was wasted here. But to be honest he cheated on Kurt fucking fabulous Hummel. Twice. So he did kind of deserved the punishment. 

Blaine actually really helped with the shopping. By 1 pm, Sebastian had presents for everyone. They were now both seated at the Lima Bean, when two hands covered Seb’s eyes.

  
“So you really think that hanging out with my ex-husband will keep me away, huh? That’s _cute._ ”


	7. Busted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What?”
> 
> “I said that I couldn’t wait to hear your excuse.”
> 
> “My excuse?”
> 
> “For avoiding me! You can’t tell me you don’t know I’ve been looking for you.”
> 
> “I mean I’ve heard about it….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I tried in this one to explain about their age and where they're at in their studies/lives. Sorry if it's not plausible, the French education system is VERY different okay? Let's just roll with it ahah!

“dfsjkhd...” It’d seem the coffee Sebastian drank this morning to be able to speak human had worn off. He heard Kurt laugh - Kurt’s laugh and then the hands were gone only to let the youtuber appear in front of him. 

Who looks so good after a flight? Sebastian felt cheated by the Universe. He had a proper night sleep AND a shower, yet Kurt still looked better. And yes, yes, Sebastian was trying to stay occupied not to start swearing, or having a panic attack. How stupid was he to let Blaine talk him into having coffee at the Lima Bean! It was like suicide. He basically sabotaged his own plan. 

He must’ve stayed silent too long because both Kurt and Blaine were looking at him with a worried expression on their face. Obviously Hummel must’ve asked something because he seemed to be waiting for an answer.

“What?”

“I said that I couldn’t wait to hear your excuse.”

“My excuse?”

“For avoiding me! You can’t tell me you don’t know I’ve been looking for you.”

“I mean I’ve heard about it….” Blaine laughed at that and Sebastian sent him the darkest look he could. 

“Don’t look at me like that. Actually I’ll be leaving the two of you now… It was nice to see you Kurt. I miss you.”

“Sure Blaine, see you around.” Kurt’s voice got quite cold and low. Great because what Sebastian needed more than anything right now was for Kurt to be tense. Anderson left and the blond warbler started to wonder how to escape this time.

“So? You planning on telling me why it was so hard to just call me?”

“Oh that’s an easy one, I don’t have your number.” The smartass asnwer was obviously not always the right answer. Kurt had raised a finger, his eyes closed.

“Don’t.”He sighed. “I’m jet lagged, hungry, and nearly got mobbed on my way here.” Now that Kurt mentioned it, he was indeed looking paler than usual. And now that Sebastian looked around, he realised a few girls were staring at them through the windows. “So. Are you sure that’s the answer you’re going to give me?”

“Okay Princess, you need to sit down and stop the drama. I feel like I’m being scolded by my boyfriend, and I’ve never had one so that’s saying something.” Sebastian rolled his eyes when Kurt pouted and sat in front of him. He tried not to dwell on the fact that the youtuber actually obeyed. 

“Right but you do…”

“Hummel, shut it. I’ll get something else to drink, and I’ll get you a coffee and something to eat. Then we talk.” And on that note, Sebastian got up and went to order at the bar. He needed those few minutes to come up with an explanation that would work. 

If you were wondering about Kurt’s point of view, well, yes, he did find Sebastian’s sudden dominance very attractive. He knew the boy was hiding something, and he knew that something was putting himself in a situation of force. Obviously the warbler was very scared for Kurt to discover the truth. Up until now Kurt had used that power to his advantage… So much so that he kind of forgot that Sebastian Smythe had a strong personality too.

Anyway, Sebastian came back a few minutes later with two coffees and something for Kurt to eat. He felt ready, and got time to come up with a plausible reason. He was going to tell Kurt that he just felt kind of shitty for how he treated him in High School and didn’t know if he could hang out with him because of that. Except Sebastian had just made a small but important mistake.

“Thanks Sebastian… Is that a Macha Cappuccino?”

“Err. Yeah.” The Warbler froze in his seat.

“How on earth would you guess it’s my favorite drink?”

“...sh… Huh, saw you order it with Blaine one time?”

“Never used to drink this in High school.” Kurt had the most annoying smirk on his face now. NO, that was Sebastian’s thing! Don’t smirk at me, annoying little…. Kurt…  
“I did however, mentioned it in my Winter haul last year.” Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

“Did you… What is a haul?” He was so fucked. 

“YOU DO WATCH MY VIDEOS!” Kurt exploded, his eyes sparkling with laughter and excitement.  
“I.. No! Yes, Ok I do maybe…. Stop making fun of me!!!” Sebastian wished he could disappear right now. 

“Oh god that is GOLD. That’s why you went into hiding! How long have you been watching? At least a year since you just sold your soul for a macha cappuccino…”

“Huh, well… I mean, around.. A year.. Or two. Not more.” He needed to make sense of things, seeing he was apparently still not coming out completely clean. Sebastian was now in his last year at NYU and was turning 21 on New Year’s eve. Which meant Kurt graduated from NYADA last year and turned 22 in May. Right? So…  
“I guess I found a video of you for your 21st birthday… And yeah… Started .. watching… maybe.”

“You thought way too long before answering you know that?”

“Please don’t ask more?” Hummel seemed to not agree with that, but took pity on Sebastian’s misery.

“Okay. For now. But you owe me a better dinner than that.”

“I.. Yeah, sure. Anyway, we should go. It’s getting crowded.”

 

Kurt looked up and sighed. They were surrounded.


	8. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The screams that greeted her gave the Warbler chills. Scary as hell. For a second Sebastian feared for Kurt’s life.

“I mean where do they even come from?” Sebastian started laughing. Kurt must’ve been in the coffee shop for 10 minutes to the most and the entirety of Lima was now outside.

“My guess is they were doing Christmas shopping at the mall and heard I was here. I have to go say hi...” The youtuber was obviously trying very hard not to look annoyed.

  
“Come on Kurt, you can actually not go. This is not a meet and greet.”

“Of course you’d think that, you don’t care about other people’s feelings.” He said, crossing his arms. Sebastian rolled his eyes, he probably deserved that one.

“Anyway, good luck saying hi to everyone. I’m going home.”

“What?  _ No! _ I just found you, you’re not getting away.” Kurt stood up at the same time as Sebastian. 

“Well I’m not staying here either.” Truth being said, Sebastian liked being the center of attention. To be _ Kurt’s _ even more. And he was not ready to see him play nice with his groupies…

“Please Sebastian. Just.. Let me say hi like 10 minutes and we can go somewhere else?”

It would appear Kurt pleading was Sebastian’s Kryptonite. 

“FINE.” So was Kurt’s smile. But that he knew already. 

Meh, as long as he didn’t start laughing again. “How did you get here?”

“Uber.” 

“Of course. I have my car two streets from here. I’ll go get it and pick you up in front of the coffee in 10 minutes. Don’t be late.” He pouted, and they both went out.

The screams that greeted her gave the Warbler chills. Scary as hell. For a second Sebastian feared for Kurt’s life. 

“ _ Oh for fuck’s sake  _ just STAND BACK.” That made the crowd go quiet. Great, they were now all glaring at Sebastian. “ _ Listen _ , he’s gonna say hi to y’all, but it won’t happen if you crush him to death.” He rolled his eyes and turned to Kurt who was looking at him with laughter in his eyes.

“Okay, 10 minutes Hummel. I’m not even joking.” And on that note he made his way to his car, ignoring the fans whispering. _ ‘Is that? Yeah it is the guy from the picture! Huh so Kurt found him’  _ Apparently he was not worth following though, thank god for that.

Sebastian waited in his car so that 9m58 sec later, he was parked in front of the Lima Bean. Kurt was still in the middle of taking selfies with his viewers but as soon as he saw Sebastian getting out of the car, he made his excuses to leave.

“Sorry guys, really have to go before M. Grumpy over there escapes again.” The crowd laughed and the youtuber looked pleased. Sebastian decided to let it go until they were both in the car, driving away.

“Throwing me under the bus, really? Great now they’ll think I’m taking you away from them…”

“Which you would love to do because you like me…” Luckily, they were stopped at a traffic light.

“Oh my god! I’m only watching some of your videos Princess. Doesn’t mean I’m one of them obsessed crazy people!”

“So you’re telling me if I asked Elliott to check if we sold merchandise to a Sebastian Smythe, you wouldn’t pop up?”

“Can we not talk about this while I have both of our lives under my responsibility?” Kurt laughed.

“Sure. Where are you taking me then?”

“Home.” _Kurt’s laugh..._   
  
“What? No! I told you I’m not letting you escape again!” That got Seb off of his cloud.

“Jeez Kurt, calm down. I’m taking you to my home, not yours. I don’t even know where you live!”

“Oh…” The youtuber started blushing and turned his head to the window. This made Bas’ feel a little bit better: Kurt was in fact as insecure about the situation as he was. But the warbler enjoyed that new Kurt Hummel he never met before. Confident, cheeky, funny… He didn’t want to see the shy and defensive guy back. 

“So, _why_ _are you_ so determined to talk to me? We were never the best of friends.”

“We weren’t even friends.” _Another laugh_. Seb had to focus really hard on not crashing his car.

“Exactly…”

“I’m not sure Sebastian. I don’t have that many friends left, and I’m curious to see if we could actually hang out. Would you hate that so much?”

“I guess not…” 

“Perfect. Friends?”   
“Sure.. Friends.”

 

The warbler just understood why he avoided Kurt all this time. He had told his sister and mother it was because he didn’t do relationships. That he was scared Kurt wanted to date him for something serious and complicated...

But the truth was very different.

Sebastian Smythe had a crush on Kurt Hummel.

And he didn’t know if he could handle being friendzoned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be Kurt's PoV... Also I'm sorry if Sebastian's late realisation was obvious, he's an idiot. ;)


	9. Kurt at the Smythe’s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, do you always take boys straight to your room or is it just because it’s me?” he asked, sitting down on the comfiest sofa he’s ever sat on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY. I don't know where I've been. I was there and then, poof, it Christmas??? I hope you're not mad at me. Anyway, new chapter for ya guys!

_ Friends. SURE, Kurt. Friends. You’re an idiot. I wanted to be the first one to officially let you know that you are an idiot.  _

Yes, Kurt was having a conversation with himself while Sebastian was driving.

_ You chase the guys like a crazy person, and he’s obviously into you - for a reason that still needs to be determined, and you tell him you want to be FRIENDS. _

“Are you okay?” Sebastian looked worried.

“What? Yes, why?”   


“You just sighed. Loudly.”

  
“Oh.. Oh! Sorry, I was lost in my thoughts…”

“Okay then… Anyway, we’re here.”

“Holy mother of Dragons…” Sebastian laughed as Kurt opened the window to stare at the house. This was literally his dream house! It was modern and bright, the garden was huge and the flowers obviously color coordinated. “I want to live here…”

“I knew you’d say that… My mum does this for a living. Pretty sure your couch is from her latest collection.”

The colors on Kurt’s face faded. Sebastian didn’t seem to notice as he was parking his car between two beautiful Jaguars.

“Your mother. Owns. Houstastic. Your mother. Is the home.. Designer…. Julie Monet?”

  
“Yeah. Well it’s her maiden name though. Sounds better than Smythe I guess.” 

“AM I ABOUT TO MEET JULIE MONET?” His voice got so high Sebastian jumped.

“Jeez calm down!!” The warbler laughed while getting out of the car and went the other way to open Kurt’s door. “Come on. And don’t show her you’re scared, she’ll take advantage of you.”

Kurt pouted but got out of the car, trying to focus on the fact that Sebastian Smythe opened his car door for him more than Sebastian Smythe is the son of one of his idols. 

The first thing Kurt did once finally able to, was buying Houstastic fournitures. Everything was made in the US, by people all paid really fair wages. Most of the benefits went to LGBT charities as well. Now Kurt knew why. The creator supported her son.

“I’m sorry but.. She’s amazing you know that right?”

  
“I guess. Come on.”

Kurt followed Sebastian inside, looking around like a child at Disneyland. His dad really needed to sort out his priorities. All Burt had said about Sebastian’s parent was that his dad was weird but his mother was a great woman. Carole really liked her as well, but none of them told Kurt about who she actually was. 

“Mum?” Sebastian called but the woman who passed the doors wasn’t Julie. She was young, and very pretty. She was also wearing a smirk Kurt had seen many time on Seb’s face.

“First you avoid him and now you take him home? I mean I knew you were a fast worker but that’s a new level Bas’.” She laughed and Kurt kind of fell a little bit in straight love for her. 

“He had no choice, I finally caught him, was not about to let him go… Hi. I’m Kurt.” He still introduced himself, waving at the girl.

“Ah so you’re basically breaking an entering. Nice.”

“Kurt, this is my little sister, Hope.”

“I see being a smartass runs in the family.”

“Nah, Sebastian’s just an ass.” 

“Oh my god. Okay Hope, see you later!” Sebastian was pouting as he grabbed Kurt by the arm to take him upstairs. 

“I’m in love with your sister.”

“Of course you are.” They kept walking until Seb opened a new door that let to what had to be his bedroom. The design was once again flawless, and Kurt guessed his mother was in charge because Sebastian had trouble dressing up properly so there was no way he would know how to decorate a room. 

“So, do you always take boys straight to your room or is it just because it’s me?” he asked, sitting down on the comfiest sofa he’s ever sat on. 

“Please I don’t take boys to my _ house _ , so my room…”

“Ah, pardon me, I forgot who I was talking to.” That did meant the Smythe had never meet any official boyfriends… nor friends, at all? “So no boys. Not even friends?”

“Only Trent. But as you may recall, I wasn’t very loved during High School.” Sebastian went and sat down on the other side of the sofa.

“True. I guess it makes sense. Well it’s an honor to be your first…” He laughed, and once again the look in Sebastian’s eyes changed. Kurt had notice a few times now. Gosh. That look made Kurt think that maybe the Warbler liked him more than what he would admit… 

“Right… My mum must be out doing some more Christmas shopping so, you’ll probably see her for dinner.”

“Ah so  _ I am _ staying for dinner then!”

“Wasn’t that the plan?” For a second Kurt thought he saw Sebastian blush. 

“I just thought you would find a way to send me home before!”

 They both laughed at that, and the rest of the afternoon went by smoothly. Obviously, Sebastian had watch his videos for over a year so he kind of knew him already. But Kurt on the other hand was discovering a new creature. More relaxed, and funny, with weird and crazy stories that made him laugh to tears a few times. 

“Your experience of New York is sooo different than mine…”

“Well Princess, I’ll take you out sometimes.” 

They were laughing again at another story when Julie’s apparently very powerful voice came from the garden - ok, the window was opened though.

“Bas Honey I’m hooome! Hope told me your crush was here! Take him downstairs noooooooow!”  
  



	10. Diner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well, it's not like I talk to you about Kurt all the time. Quick reminder that we're not dating."  
> "You talk about him more than you should, then." She laughed and made her way to the dining room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not deaaaaad, sorry for how slow I am but do not fear, I will go through with this one. Yeeee. I absolutely didn't proof read anything. Soz. It's either no proof reading or no updating. I'm a horrible person. HAPPY NEW YEAR.

“Amazing.”

"Your crush huh."

"Please don't. It’s as you said, I never introduced them to any boys before so you're officially my future husband in their head."

"That's interesting." Kurt had an amused smile on his lips. Great, so Sebastian was about to spend a very difficult evening. 

They finally came down and his mother was already waiting. She looked like it was Christmas. 

"Kurt my dear, I am sooo happy to finally meet you!" She said, taking the Youtuber's hand. 

"I… I mean… I should be the one… Oh I love your work Mrs. Smythe!" Kurt's voice got a little high which betrayed how nervous he actually was.  
If he had any plan to make Sebastian uncomfortable they obviously were no more. He was too amazed by meeting Julie. 

"Please, do call me Julie! I didn't know you liked my brand! How did you not mention that to me Seb?"

"Well, it's not like I talk to you about Kurt all the time. Quick reminder that we're not dating."

"You talk about him more than you should, then." She laughed and made her way to the dining room. 

Sebastian wanted to die. 

"So how much of what they're saying I should believe?"  
"None of it."  
"I'll take that as at least half of it if you don't mind."

“I hate you.”

“We both know you don’t…” 

Sebastian felt trapped. There was no way he’d manage to look cool in Kurt’s eyes after today. He watched the Youtuber follow his mother, dreading the rest of the evening.   
It actually went okay for most of it as Kurt had so many questions about Julie’s work and future collections. They were in the middle of a conversation about a possible collab’ when Hope showed up.

“Well well well, you’re still here!”

“Should I not?”

“I thought Seb would’ve had you gone before I showed up again.”

“Well, mum’s already embarrassed me anyway, you can’t make it any worse.”

“Hmm..”

“Not. A. Challenge. So Kurt, should I drive you home? I think that sounds like a good idea!”

“Eh? I don’t” Kurt pouted. Of course he had a pout. But it wasn’t as powerful as his laugh so Sebastian still stood up.

“Come on. I swear you’ll get to come again.”

“Meh.. Sure, okay.” Sebastian tried to not sighed of relief when seeing the other boy standing up. 

“See ya another day, Kurt.” Hope said, waving. After that, it took another 10 minutes for Seb to get Kurt to leave, but they finally made it to the car and were driving back to Lima. 

“I feel like this evening was a blur.” Kurt admitted, apparently disappointed. 

“Oh? I don’t. Actually I vividly remember my mother trying to match us and pretty much organising our wedding.” 

“Oh I definitely remember that part.” Kurt laughed. You know about Kurt’s laugh already. 

“So, that was my family. When do I get to dine with yours?” 

"Cause you want to dine with my dad?"

"err.. I guess not."

"Right. By the way is yours not home for the holidays?"

"He is, but he's a complicated guy I guess. More into his work than his family."

"Not a bad person though?"

"Not really. He loves and supports us. He's just not very good at being human." Kurt laughed, again, this needed to stop. Sebastian had to find a way of being boring and sad.

"I see. You take from him then don't you?"

"Quite a bit."

They continued talking for a while and finally made it to Kurt's house. Sebastian suddenly realised he didn't want this evening to end. But he couldn't do much about it. Especially since he was not about to admit it to Kurt.

"Well that's me then. Thanks for today. And don't disappear on me!"

"I'll try my best. Actually, give me your phone." Kurt’s eyes widened a little bit, but he was brightly smiling as he gave the phone to Sebastian. “You’re such a child.”

“Well you’re giving me your number, without me begging. So I’m happy. You should try it sometimes.”

“Nah, being grumpy is what makes me sexy.”

Kurt was still laughing as he passed the door to his dad’s house.


	11. A present?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Wow are you okay? Is something wrong back home?”
> 
> “What? No… all good. Trent, what do I get Kurt for Christmas?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick transition chapter for a long party...

Sebastian’s family wasn’t huge on Christmas. They mostly just exchanged gifts and ate too much, but you wouldn’t see any drunk uncles or running little cousins around. So their Christmas day was not worth telling. What you all are interested in is what happened in between Kurt’s visit and Christmas day. Well, the two boys wouldn’t stop texting, that’s what. It was a never ending flaw of semi-insults and hidden flirt. Which of course none of them would admit. 

We’re now two days after Christmas, and Sebastian is packing his things. He didn’t have any time to see Kurt, mostly because the Youtuber was (unlike him) very into Christmas. Kurt had spent all of his time meeting with friends and family, but they promised each other that they would meet in New York again. After all, Sebastian did -as Kurt reminded him, owe him a night out. 

“Hey Seb…”

“Hey Hope, what’s up?” Sebastian looked up his suitcase to see his little sister, who was wearing a worrying smile. “What.”

“So…” she lifted her right hand up, and Sebastian could see she was holding  _ his _ phone.    


“HEY!!” But it was too late to be offended...

“I’ve been reading your conversation with Kurt and I …”

“You DO realise you’re not supposed to read it right???” He sighed, walking to her and taking back the device. 

“Yeah, I know, but I suddenly realised you probably didn’t understand something. So I’m doing you a solid here, you will forgive me in a minute.”

“What?” Seb took a look at his phone, trying to figure out what he apparently didn’t.

“Yes,  _ what _ , that’s the question. What did you get Kurt for Christmas?”

“... Err. Nothing. Why would I get him anything?”

“Because he did.” The smile turned into a smirk. Hope LOVED being right, and Sebastian started to panic. She was right. But how did she…

“It’s pretty obvious really. I mean. When you’re not you or dad I guess.”

“Are you going to make me work for it? Or are you planning on telling me what’s up?”

“Well I would make you work for it. But you have a plane to catch so I’ll be quick.” She grabbed the phone again and started reading:

_ Sebastian: I didn’t work out at all this week, pretty sure I will not fit any of my clothes back home :(  _

“By the way, you two have the weirdest most boring boy talk ever.” she laughed, and continued reading.

_ Kurt: What’s your normal size then? _

_  
_ _ Sebastian: Generally large. Though I must be an XXXL now.  _

_ Kurt: You should probably get a second plane ticket or they won’t let you get in!  _

 

“Ok Hope, I can read you know. Just go to the point will you?”

“WELL. I was going to but, I just changed my mind. So here…” She handed back the phone. “Just know he did, and good luck.”

“WAIT NO TELL ME!!” But she was gone and Sebastian actually was kind of behind schedule. No time to run after her. At least he knew... What on earth was he going to get Kurt?

That question haunted him all the way to New York. So much so that when he finally passed the door to his room with Trent, the later made a face of worry.

“Wow are you okay? Is something wrong back home?”

“What? No… all good. Trent, what do I get Kurt for Christmas?”

  
“... Excuse me?” That’s how Sebastian ended up explaining everything to a very amused Trent. “Well, you had an interesting trip.”

“Very funny.”

“Can I read the texts? Maybe I’ll figure it out.”   
“No.”

“Why not? Hope read them!”   


“Against my will!”

“What are you afraid of? That I notice you’re flirting with him? I don’t need to read them to know.”

“I’m NOT.” Sebastian pouted, giving Trent the phone. Five minutes later, the warbler was looking at Seb with wide eyes.

“You’re  _ not _ ? Are you kidding me Seb???” He then proceeded to read:

_ Kurt: Ok meerkat, going to bed now! _

_ Sebastian: Dream of me x _

_ Kurt: Sure, as if I was obsessed with you to that extend. _

_ Sebastian: Says the guy who sent the whole world after me.  _

_ Kurt: You liked it. _

_ Sebastian: Not untrue.  _

“Yeah, totally not flirting.” Trent smirked. And you  _ knew _ something was up when TRENT SUNSHINE WARBLER smirked. 

“Just shut up and help me? Do you know what he’s getting me?”

“I won’t tell. It’ll teach you to pay more attention. But I’ll say this. Don’t get him something too extravagant or expensive. Try to think. I know it’s hard.”

  
“I hate you.” Seb sighed, and decided to leave on a quest for a present right away. He did try to read back the texts but couldn’t see anything suspicious. Just boy talk. Ok, maybe a little flirt but why the hell not? 

What do you get to a Youtuber that has everything though? It wasn’t like he had much time to figure that out either, as Kurt invited him to a New Year Party this Saturday. Well, he could still pull out a random “I’m the present” kind of move right? No? Oh boy. 


	12. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “This looks like you were about to film porn, Kurt.”
> 
> “Well at least I know you’d be watching…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support! Makes me super happy.

“Sooo… What did you get him?”

“Nothing.”

“... Nothing?”

“Nothing.” Sebastian was getting ready now, not paying much attention to Trent’s horrified expression. He did try to find a present, but blanked out at everything. He did have ideas on the high price category but Hope said not to. As a general rule of life, Seb always followed her advice. 

“Don’t worry, I do have an idea. So. I’m ready, are you?”

“Do I _really_ have to come? I don’t like parties…”

“Kurt invited you so you have to come! Don’t let me go alone Trent!”

“Please. You’ll be _all over_ Kurt.”

“Well, you go and be all over someone too yeah? It’s about time.”

“Fuck you.”

“Stop swearing. Your mum will yell at me again.” They laughed. Trent’s mum really didn’t enjoy Sebastian’s influence on her son. Anyway, Sebastian finally got his friend to dress up and they got in a taxi, driving to Kurt’s place. 

It would be a lie to say that Sebastian wasn’t a bit excited. He’d seen that flat in videos before, and he couldn’t wait to experience it in real life. But he also had to be careful not to expose himself more than he already had. He was not supposed to already know the flat by heart… right. 

 

Kurt was, on his side, also trying to not look too excited which he was failing at. Adam and Elliot were delighted by the situation. They didn't know much of Sebastian. They'd heard about the history between him and Kurt, but in their mind, the manhunt incident was freshest.

They basically spent the day teasing him is what I'm saying. In a cute way however, since they just really wanted Kurt to find someone that would make him happy.

Kurt had a lot of trust issues - which you could totally understand why, and he hadn't dated anyone since Adam. Who had been a rebound.

So he hadn't actually been with someone since the divorce is what I'm saying.

"Ok Kurt. People will be here in 15 minutes, you HAVE to get dressed now."

"Except if you're planning on welcoming Chebachtiaaaan naked. Could work. New strategy though."

"Yeah, unique. Bold."

"Will the two of you just shut up already?" Kurt rolled his eyes very far back into his head. 

He was in a panic. His history with Sebastian and clothes was not to be recalled to anyone. He had to look hot, masculine, yet, had to keep a little bit a fem in him just to remind Sebastian that he was totally not dressing up for him right now.

"Come on Kurt. Just wear whatever you'll look just fine!" Said Elliot, now going through the Youtuber's stuff himself. They finally agreed a new large jumper Kurt got for Christmas, and some black skinny jeans. And ankle high boots. Women collection. Everybody was happy.

An hour later and still no news of Sebastian. Kurt was beginning to think he might never show up - trust issues remember? When finally the door rang again and his voice came out of the interphone.

"Hey Hummel! It's Seb and Trent."

"Well aren't you fashionably late?"

"Sorry Kurt, it's my fault. He's been ready for 5 hours."

"Shut up Trent!"

Kurt laughed and buzzed them in. It was good to know he was not alone in this. Even if he didn't really admit to himself there was a "this" and he was sure Sebastian was years away from it.

"WELL HERE HE IS." Sebastian just passed the door and Kurt didn't get a chance to talk. Adam and Elliot were all over the Warbler already.

"Who, me?"

"YES  _ you _ . Woaw Kurt, he's really hot. He'd do well in a Tv Show right Dam'?"

"Totally El'. Our Kurt found himself a handsome future celebrity."

"Well that's my queue to go die in a corner." Kurt said, hiding his face in his hands. Sebastian was, on his side, beaming.

"I mean I thought my family was a challenge… Turns out you got yourself a handful!"

"Oh stop grinning. Whatever. Trent, Seb, meet Elliot and Adam."

Greeting were exchanged, and Trent had been conveniently invited to visit the place by Adam and Elliot, leaving Kurt and Sebastian alone for the first time in a while.

"So.. How.. Was Christmas?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, great, as told already right? Hey, Hope and Trent said something crazy."

"What do you mean?"

"True, they say a lot of crazy things. But yeah, they're saying you got me a Christmas present."

"Oh… Right. Yeah, not  _ crazy _ though! I did." Kurt laughed.

Oh no. Kurt's laugh.

"What?? Why!"

"It's just something that I saw and had to get you. You'll understand. Should I give it now?"

"Kurt I don't have a present for you…"

"I know, I grasped the concept of you being terrible at humanship." The Youtuber laughed again and made his way to the bedroom. For a second Seb hesitated to follow him, but hey, he was also not supposed to know this was the way to the bedroom! So he followed.

“How about I take you on a much deserved night out then? In exchange for your gift.”

“I guess that would work. Sorry for the mess.” he said entering the room. Clothes everywhere, and a lot of filming equipment. 

“This looks like you were about to film porn, Kurt.”

“Well at least I know you’d be watching…”

Now Sebastian was imagining Kurt filming porn. Great. Annnd he’d been silent for too long. Amazing. “So. The present?”   
“Here you are!” Kurt handed a neatly wrapped present to Sebastian. It was soft, and obviously made of fabric. Which meant clothes.

“Bold move Kurt. Buying me clothes? Are you not afraid of anything anymore?” They both laughed and Sebastian discovered than worse that Kurt’s laugh was: both of their laugh together.

“Open it smartass.” So Sebastian did. It was a shirt.   
  
“Oh god, is that the…”

“Shirt you were wearing that time at Spotlight. Yes!” The youtuber was obviously very proud. “You did say I owed you a shirt so this was obviously the perfect gift wasn’t it!”

“That why you asked my size.. That’s how Hope guessed!”

“Seems so… Do you like it?”

“Yes.. yes sure. Thank you!” He took over himself to hug Kurt. “But this is like, expensive.”

“Yeah well, you now owe me hell of a night, Warbler. And no running away!”

“We’ve already established you’d find me wherever I’d go anyway…” They smiled at each other. For too long. Until they got dragged back to reality by Adam and Trent who popped their head in the room at the same time.

“Urgh, no kissing?” Trent pouted.

“We came too fast. Told you, I reckon we should’ve waited 5 more minutes.”

“Ahhh damn my non-patience.”

“You two are the worse combination of people. We did something wrong in letting them meet, Kurt.” But the moment was ruined anyway, so they all went back to the living room where the party was at its peak. 

Kurt disappeared for a while, until he showed up again with two shots, handing one to Seb.

“Well, here’s to us!”

“Tequila already? Are you sure Kurt? I might abuse you.” He smirked. 

“Try me, Meerkat.”

“Okay, the game is on, Princess.”


	13. Famous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Warbler took Kurt’s phone to check the notifications and the first one he saw was:  
> IheartKurt96 mentionned you: @KurtHummel story on snapchat gives me LIFE <3 his bf is hooooot *Insert lots of smileys*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know how horrible I am at uploading, life is a mess. But rest assured, this is going somewhere and I will finish it! Thanks again for the support :)

When Sebastian started coming back to his senses, he was sure of two things: First, he was not in his bed. Second, he was not alone in this not-his-bed. 

He could not remember a thing after the 6th shot and some dancing. And he was a little bit scared to open his eyes right now. To be really honest he was scared that he would not find Kurt in this bed. But it was also scary if it WAS Kurt since he was pretty sure both bodies involved were only wearing underwears. 

The Warbler finally opened one eyes, and the second when Kurt’s sleeping face made its appearance. Well he was in fact relieved to see the youtuber, but the headache was too strong to think of why.   

Sebastian sat down, holding his dancing brain and looking around. His clothes were not everywhere, as they would’ve been if… you know. But they were also completely missing from the room so that was not amazing still. Kurt’s clothes were however, neatly folded on a chair. 

“What even…” he looked back at the youtuber, to find that both their phones were on the pillow next to them. 

Okay, Sebastian was bad with his social medias but he never went to the point of sleeping with his phone. 

He grabbed the device to see Snapchat open. And of course both Kurt and he had stories uploaded.  _ His _ story Sebastian was not afraid of, but Kurt’s? 

“Fuck no…” He clicked on the Twitter app. It wouldn’t open. Actually, his phone froze altogether and turned off. As if… overloaded. Granted his Iphone was only a 6 in a world of 7s, but that was just stupid. The Warbler took Kurt’s phone to check the notifications and the first one he saw was:

**IheartKurt96 mentionned you** :  _ @KurtHummel story on snapchat gives me LIFE <3 his bf is hooooot  _ *Insert lots of smileys*

Sebastian dropped the phone and went on with turning his back on, and hoping it wouldn’t explode. It did. It turned on, about 100 notifications  made it to his lock screen and it turned off again. The worse in all that being it meant Kurt could now stalk him all the way to the start. His twitter account (@cwhair), his snapchat (@meerkat), … His tumblr? How much did Sebastian give last night?

Maybe he should go back to wondering why he was very naked in Kurt’s bed. Okay. One thing at a time. Obviously his phone was not able to handle anything so, naked in the bed was probably the priority.

Sebastian didn’t want to wake up Kurt, so he stood up slowly and stole a pair of jogging waiting on a chair, before getting out of the bedroom. The flat was a mess. But in a good “amazing party happened here” kind of way. It was empty, no strangers around. And in the middle of the living room lied Sebastian’s clothes.

“huh.”

“Oh you stripped the hell down mate.” Seb jumped, and turned to see Adam get out of the kitchen, a cup of tea in hand.

“I have no memories.”

“’Not surprised.  You and Kurt were wasted! It was hilarious, to be honest.”

“How bad is it?” He sighed, sitting down on the couch.

“Well, the striptease was a dare from Trent.”

“Trent! Oh god where is he?”

“That would be in my bed.” Adam smirked, Sebastian felt his mouth drop open.

“Anyway, it was pretty hot, after that you and Kurt danced for a while, and ended in the bedroom. I don’t know much from there.”

“Snapchat?”

“oohhh, yes. Truth and dare mate. You confessed.”

“Fuck. Everything?”

“Hmmmm. How long you’ve been following Kurt yeah. He wouldn’t believe you so you gave him all you social medias.”

“… all?”

“All.”

“FUCK.” He grabbed his hair again. Well if he confessed and still was allowed in Kurt’s bed it probably meant the Youtuber wasn’t too freaked out.

“Coffee? Tea?”

“A hammer in the face and a coffee would be good.”

“Com’on, it’s not that bad. Kurt likes you anyway.” Adam said, going back into the kitchen to make the promised cup of coffee. Seb stood up to follow him.

“He does?”

“Yeah. He keeps saying he just would like a new friend, but I’m not buying it.”

“You’re not buying what?” Seb turned to see Kurt standing at the door, wearing a silk bathrobe that he’d make fun of if it wasn’t open on his chest.

“Sebastian saying he has no memories of yesterday.” Adam was quick, and Seb was thankful for it.

“Hey! It’s true, nothing comes to me after the cake.”

“Well you did down that 6 th shot very quickly” Kurt giggled, walking to Sebastian and patting his head. “I believe you. Do you want a painkiller?”

“Yeah…” He pouted, but to be honest he was mostly very relieved to see that Kurt was not acting weird around him.

“Anyway from what I just checked on my phone, I have the whole night on Snapchat, Meerkat.”

“Fuck.” Both Adam and Kurt laughed at that, and the Youtuber let Sebastian check the stories on his own phone. It was mostly Kurtbastian dancing, flirting, laughing… Definitely looking like a couple. But zero kissing, and Kurt also let him know that nothing happened.

An hour later, Trent and Elliot showed up as well and they all took their breakfast together. Turned out nothing happened between Adam and Trent, but they were definitely planning on a date. Finally, it was Kurt and Sebastian alone again, in the youtuber’s bedroom.

“Well that was quite the party.” Kurt said, definitely not about to let any of this get weird.

“Yeah… Not really over though is it?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, I still owe you a night out don’t I?”

“Oh… Yeah! You don’t have to… It’s fine!”

“Kurt, I want to. But… I have one condition.”

“Err, yes?”

“It’s… Well, hm.” Ok that was more difficult than planned. “It has to be a date.”


	14. It's a date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ok bye Rachel.” He hang up. What a stupid idea to call her.  
> His phone rang exactly 10 minutes later. Santana Lopez. “Lord help me.” Kurt said, and pressed the answer button.

A date. Sebastian asked him on… a date. Sebastian Smythe. Yesterday was still a blur in Kurt’s head. He did say yes, if you were wondering.

_ “A date? With me?” _

_ “Hmm.. Yeah?” _

_ “I mean… sure, ok… deal.” _

They were supposed to meet the next Friday, as Sebastian had a lot of work to catch up on. Kurt right now didn’t really know who to talk to about this. Because… Well. Adam and Elliott were all for it. They’d heard about their past of course but didn’t really live it so all they could see is Kurt finally dating.

Right this instant, Kurt wanted to talk to Finn about this…

But that was obviously not an option. So he did the next thing he could.

“Rachel Berry Speaking?”

“hey Rachel… It’s Kurt.”

“… Kurt? Kurt! Oh my god! How are you? It’s been… a while!”

“Yeah I know. I’m fine thank you. How is Glee?”

“It’s interesting. I miss New York if I’m honest.” And then she went on to talk about herself for a good 20 minutes. “… So I might audition for it. I need to think of the kids first you know?”

“Suuure, yes. Can I ask you your opinion on something?”

“Of course!”

“Did you hear about the Sebastian situation?”

“Yes, Blaine told me about your little hunt. Did you find him? What did you need with him by the way?”

“Well, it’s a long story. The thing is I did find him… We’re hm. Going on a date?”

“… Kurt.” Rachel’s voice felt very judgmental.

“What?”

“Don’t you think it’s time for you to come back to Blaine? If it’s to the point where you consider Smythe as an option, I mean…”

“Ok bye Rachel.” He hang up. What a stupid idea to call her. 

His phone rang exactly 10 minutes later. _Santana Lopez_. “Lord help me.” Kurt said, and pressed the answer button.

“How dare you ask BERRY for advice? How dare you not call me?”

“What, is that what you’re angry about?”

“Well yes, I had to follow it all through SNAPCHAT Kurt. I thought we were friends. Mercedes and Sam are mad as well by the way.”

“ah… Sorry. I guess…” He did distance himself from everyone didn’t he… “So nothing to say about Sebastian?”

“Why would I. He’s hot, and rich, isn’t he? And you can be sure he’s not in it for the fame.”

“Well he _is_ a fan.”

“ _Exactly_. Sebastian Fucking Smythe is a fan of you and taking you on a date. You better update me, or I am not giving you a second chance.”

“I.. sure, I will. When are you guys back to New York?”

“We’ll be there for your birthday.”

 

They talked some and finally Kurt felt a little bit more sure. It was weird that Santana was the one he got the answers from, but it was also good as she’d been involved in the slushy affair more than anyone else. Beside him and Blaine.

“I’m going on a date with Sebastian Smythe.”

“About time too…” That would be Elliott, getting out of his bedroom.

“I.. I… I don’t… Elliott!”

“What Kurt? You don’t what exactly? Why are you in such a panic?”

“I’m not… I’m not his… usual type.” And that was it. All this time Kurt played confident and acted as if he wasn’t scared but it was all lies. He knew he was pretty good looking. He was also quite famous, and rich… But he was not… Hot.

“What is his type then?”

“Models?”

“Oh I’m not even starting that fight with you boy.”

“What fight?” And now Adam.

“Kurt saying he’s not hot.”

“Really Kurt? You’re like my hottest ex ever.”

 

This was not the first time they had this discussion. Kurt knew he was suffering some kind of body dysmorphia. He still saw himself as the skinny porcelain boy.

“Guys, you don’t understand. He’s used to over confident models born with silver spoons covering their entire bodies.”

“From what you told me, he’s also not used to dates.”

“What’s your point Adam?”

“He asked you on a date, Kurt.” The British boy smiled. “He’s not picking you up on a dancefloor. He’s taking you to it.”

That was a good point. Yes. He was special enough for Sebastian Smythe to date him. He was going to be just fine. 


	15. Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there!! Be glad, my housemate started reading so I now have someone to force me into writing ;) Hope you're all doing well!!!

“Looking good by the way!”

“Why thank you. Did you like the effort I put in boy clothes?”

“Meh, I’ve long established you look good in anything.”

Kurt blinked, twice, and probably blushed. Sebastian smirked, obviously very proud of his little effect. 

They met at Kurt’s place early, because the Youtuber was cooking dinner before they went out. The dinner went weirdly but not surprisingly well. It nearly didn’t feel like a date, until the bomb Sebastian just dropped while they were walking to the club.

Well they did finish a bottle of wine so the filters were quite off by the time they made their way to their destination. They finally reached it and skipped the queue; not because Kurt was famous though, but because the Warbler obviously knew the guy at the door. A very handsome guy, that stared at Sebastian hungrily… Kurt realised he was not ok with that. He thought Sebastian would have to deal with  _ his _ celebrity, turned out the Youtuber was going to deal with Sebastian’s  _ past _ . And with the fact that Sebastian Smythe was really hot.

 

Lost in his thoughts of jealousy, Kurt didn’t realise that Sebastian had grabbed his hand to pull him inside the club. The reality only hit him when they arrived at the bar, because the other boy was looking at him a bit concerned.

“Are you okay?” he asked in Kurt’s ear, to talk over the loud music.

“Oh.. Yeah, yeah sorry I blacked out!”

“Wow are you sure you’re up for this then? We can go out another time.”

“No, I’m fine, got lost in translation.” Kurt smiled. “I’ll get a drink.”

“I’m buying tonight remember? I’m getting a Long island. What do you want?”

“Hmm the same actually.” Seb nodded and turned to the barman to order. Barman who smiled brightly and served them, after adding that it was on the house.

“Well I should take you out more often if it gets me free drinks..” The Warbler said… annoyed? Was it just in Kurt’s mind?

“I’m pretty sure we got these for free because he fancies  _ you _ …”

“Is that jealousy I detect, Princess?”

“I’ll admit that I forgot I was competing with every hot guy in here…” the Youtuber finally admitted. A happy sparkle appeared in Sebastian’s eyes.

“You’re not.”

“I’m not?”

“0 competition. Now let’s drink this and dance.”

That Kurt could do, they talked a bit while drinking and made their way to the dance floor. Kurt was a little surprised that no one came to them yet to ask for a picture. He was happy about it, because even if he did love his followers, he wanted tonight to be about this thing with Sebastian… Still, very odd.    
  
“What’s on your mind now Princess?”

“Why are people not coming to talk to me?”

“Ahh, glad you noticed…” Sebastian took Kurt by the waist to bring him near. “This club is a bit too expensive for the common folks, a few celebrities are known to come here to be left in peace… Thought that would help with the date aspect.” He had explain all of this talking in Kurt’s ear, and their body were way too close for the Youtuber to really register all of it. Sebastian had really gone all the way tonight, didn’t he. 

“Aren’t you a smart one…” He finally said, and they smiled at each other, before starting to dance. 

 

Time went by way too fast, and it was 3 am when Kurt checked his phone. He was having another drink while Seb had gone to the toilet.    


“You having a good night?” Kurt looked up to see the barman beaming at him. 

“Yes, definitely…”   


“I’m glad. This is my club, nearly didn’t believe Bastian when he asked me to put you on the list. Had to take a shift just to see if he wasn’t lying.”

“Ah… really? It’s a nice club, you did great…” Kurt felt his heart stop a second when he heard the nickname. Was that an ex? 

“Thanks! I’m Joey by the way.”

“Nice to meet you… So, since when do you know Sebastian?” Curiosity. 

“Well… it was for his 19 birthday so exactly 2 years and a week? He tried to get in here with the worst fake ID ever seen. So I got him a better one.” Joey laughed at the memory, but Kurt got stuck on something else.

“Was his birthday recently?”

“31st of December isn’t it… Did you not know?”

“Not know what?” The Warbler made it’s apparition again and Kurt smacked him on the arm.

“It was your birthday last week?!!”  

“Oh… yeah.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me??? We literally were together at a party! Why didn’t  _ Trent _ tell me???” 

“I don’t like to interfere on New Year celebrations… Don’t sweat it Kurt, you got me a present anyway.”

“It was a  _ Christmas  _ present.” Kurt seemed very distressed at the fact that he had missed Seb’s birthday. The taller boy took the youtuber’s hand and smiled.    
“It’s ok Kurt.”

“Did you not want to celebrate your 21st birthday? Or maybe you did… but not with me… I don’t know…”

Sebastian could feel the mood turn and that was not okay.

 

“I didn’t. Kurt,  _ please _ , it’s  _ okay _ . I just… Well I usually celebrate with a random one night stands and I just didn’t feel like it… I liked spending the time with  _ you _ better.” He finally admitted, more ready to be honest than for Kurt to imagine he didn’t want to spend his birthday with him. “I just didn’t want to make it about me.” He added again, seeing that Hummel seemed to start to believe him. 

Joey had left, probably feeling awkward at the situation. Kurt was drunk, you could tell, but he stood up very seriously and took Sebastian’s face in his hands. “Listen Smythe. I know you’re not good at people, and friends, and date probably because  _ who _ takes his first date to a club. But I’ll make it work. So… I’ll forgive this birthday thing, too.”

  
“Okay Princess. Anything you want.” Seb smirked, Kurt was too cute. 

 

“Now, kiss me.”


	16. Boy more than friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian was surprised at its own willpower sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION! This chapter is VERY short. And y'all know how short my chapters usually are so... yeah. Basically this is how I wanted to separate it so I did.   
> I think there's 2 chapters left if I'm honest. I did most of what I wanted with this story! Should finish it next week, and then, write something new!  
> See you then.

“What?” Sebastian felt his eye widened”

“I said kiss me.” 

“You’re drunk.”

“Not  _ that  _ drunk.” 

The Warbler pouted. Of course he wanted to kiss Kurt, but he wanted it to mean something. Was Kurt sober enough for this to mean something? 

“You know Princess, I’d normally jump on the occasion. But… No.” He could feel Kurt tense up under his hands that were now on each side of the Youtuber’s waist. “Don’t panic. I’ll kiss you. Tomorrow.”

“... okay… Promise?”   
“Yes.” 

Sebastian was surprised at its own willpower sometimes. He still got  _ something _ , though, since Kurt made him come back home with him and they slept in the same bed. The oldest made the very true statement that it wasn’t the first time anyway. 

The next day he woke up a little bit before Kurt, which gave him time to admire his annoyingly perfect face for a while. Finally, his stare might’ve been too piercing, and the Youtuber’s eyes started to open. 

“Morning Sunshine…”

“...well I think I like Princess better…” Kurt mumbled.

“Okay Princess. Painkiller maybe?” Kurt opened one eye.

“No. You owe me something first…” 

They both smiled at each other, and Sebastian gave in, leaning to take the other boy’s lips for a soft kiss. He could feel Kurt smile beneath him, and they spent the first 10 minutes of that day kissing, until Elliot came in without knocking.

“WELL HELLO THERE BOYS.” He had a huge grin on his face, and was closely followed by Adam.

“Oh don’t stop for us!”

They all looked at each other and started laughing. Finally the little gang made their way to the kitchen for a well deserved brunch. 

“So what are we going to do?” asked Kurt, comfortably seated on Sebastian’s lap.

“About what?” asked Adam

“Sebastian’s birthday of course!”

“Princess…”

“No, don’t  _ Princess  _ me. We’ve missed it, but we will celebrate it!”

“When was it?” Elliot enquired. 

“31st of December.” Sebastian admitted. 

“What?”

“Yes,  _ exactly _ , Adam. And I’ll tell you  _ what _ , we need to do something fun.” 

Sebastian could tell he had absolutely no say in this. They literally kissed this morning and he was already stuck in a relationship. Somehow, it didn’t scare him as much as he thought it would. Probably because he trusted Kurt. 

 

Well how about that, he lived in a world where he trusted Kurt Hummel. His date, Kurt Hummel. The Youtuber, Kurt Hummel. And probably soon, his boyfriend, Kurt Hummel. 


	17. The Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian wasn’t sure he would ever be boyfriend material, but he knew for certain that he was Kurt material.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one more chapter........ :) Thanks again for your support!!

“Are we sure we want me in your video babe?” Sebastian shot an unsure glance at the camera. They were both sat on Kurt’s usual filming spot in the living room, the red light flashing letting the Warbler now it  _ was _ filming and he had no choice in this really.

 

“Well, that’s the point of the  _ boyfriend _ tag, honey. You need a  _ boyfriend _ in it.” Sebastian’s eyes widened. Kurt had asked for him to be in a video for some sort of challenge, but stayed pretty vague about it up until now. 

He finally found his breath again when he heard Elliot laugh and shout from the kitchen. “You did it Kurt, you broke him.”

 

After the first date at the club, a couple other followed. Plus a great bowling party for Seb’s birthday, for which even Hope showed up, too happy to be able to celebrate her brother’s birthday for once.  _ “You always just go out and hook up, I’m not interested in that. Bowling I can totally do though! I’ll take the next flight and crash on Kurt’s couch!” _ she said when Seb told her about his date’s plan. Kurt didn’t even flinch when Sebastian informed him of the unwanted guest, since he was quite in love with her anyway. 

 

Then the dating continued, and Sebastian realised he had no reason of being scared in the first place. Kurt was loyal and gentle, but he also knew how to give back to any of Seb’s jibes. A few more dates in and he also discovered that Kurt was definitely able to satisfy him in more than just being good at come backs. 

 

Sebastian wasn’t sure he would ever be boyfriend material, but he knew for certain that he was  _ Kurt _ material.

That being said, they never officialized being more than dates, and he had been wondering what was the convention about that. Cause he was very much looking into claiming Kurt as  _ his _ as soon as possible. Especially since Blaine and Berry had move back to New York and tried way too hard to be back in the Youtuber’s life as well. 

 

“The boyfriend tag?” He repeated slowly, to be sure.    
“Yeah, cause I guess it’s time for us to be just that, don’t you think?” There was a little bit of challenge in Kurt’s voice, but his eyes were shining with a slight worry that Sebastian needn’t there right now. He smiled, bent over to steal a kiss from Kurt, and looked again at the camera.

 

“Yes. Though I’m a bit jealous you’re telling them before you’re telling me.”

“That’s technically untrue.” They both laughed, and Elliot joined them to ask the usual tag challenge questions. Which Sebastian won. 

 

“That’s unfair though, you’ve been stalking me forever!” Who knew Kurt was such a bad loser.

“Sorry Princess, just accept I’m a better boyfriend than you.” 

“What you are is a smirky little Meerkat that will sleep on the floor tonight.” He pouted, and Elliot laughed.

“Don’t worry Sebby, you can sleep with me then.” that got him a glare from Kurt, followed by the three of them laughing again. They finally finished the video and went to the kitchen to prepare dinner. Or to watch Kurt do it anyway. 

 

“So Sebastian, are you actually ready to be exposed to the world?”

“Must I remind you that your best friend sent his millions of subscribers after me a few months ago? I still cannot go buy a coffee without getting squealed at.”

“Yeah but now it’s going to be official.”

“I’m fine with official. Plus if it could make  _ certain _ people back off, win win for me.”

“Has Blaine made another attempt?” Elliot asks, arching an eyebrow at Kurt. 

“He has  _ indeed _ , as Sebastian here likes to remind me every time he gets a chance.”

“Well you guys were married; Kurt. I’m still not sure how I’m supposed to compete with your  _ husband _ .”

“ _ Ex _ husband, that cheated on me.  _ Twice _ , Bastian. How many time did  _ you _ cheat on me?”

“I haven’t but-..”

“Exactly. That makes the competition null.”

 

Sebastian knew better than to continue this fight. Of course Kurt wasn’t wrong, but the situation was different, and Kurt and Blaine were a strong and beautiful couple, a romantic one. And Sebastian was not romantic. He could not give that to Kurt. This was the scary part… He was scared that the youtuber would need that romance back. Blaine was better at doing the couple thing. 

These thoughts again kept him awake that night. Except this time for some reason, Kurt woke up at about 3 am, and looked at him a bit confused.

 

“Not tired…?” he mumbled, still sleepy.

“I’m okay, go back to sleep Princess.”

“Bas…” Kurt pouted, and for a second it seemed he would in fact fall back asleep, but forced himself awake. “What’s up…”

 

“Do you think Blaine will watch the video?” he asked quietly, not able to stop himself.

“Might yeah... “ the mention of the other warbler did completely wake Kurt up. “Is this about him? Are you that worried?”

“I… yeah, I guess. He  _ has _ been trying recently…” Blaine had sent flowers, asked Kurt out twice, tagged him on old pictures over Facebook. Small things to remind Kurt of what used to be, but also and Seb was sure of it, to remind  _ him _ .

 

“Sebastian. I know you and I are a recent and complicated thing… But I believe in it. More than I believe in what Blaine and I were.” the youtuber said softly, pushing on his arm to bend over enough so that he was over Sebastian’s face and locking into his eyes. “Wanna know why?”

 

“I would, yeah.”

 

“Because I’ve seen your worse.” Sebastian arches an eyebrow at that. “I’ve seen how mean you can be, I know of your sordid past and you’ve pretty much shown me all of your worse traits already.” 

“And that’s good?”

 

“Yes, because all you can surprise me with now, is your qualities.”

 

Sebastian feels an annoying tingling sensation in his stomach. Kurt had just destroyed any doubts he might have had in a minute. He was right. 

 

“I guess that’s a good point.”

 

“Of course it is. Now, since you woke me up with your loud thinking, I believe you owe me. So please tire me out so I can fall back asleep.” He laughs softly at the change in Sebastian’s eyes and let himself be pushed back onto the sheets. 

 

“Whatever you want, Princess…”


	18. Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fact is they might be a little bit late to the wedding.

“Sebastian Smythe, what on earth are you doing?” Kurt is glaring at him now.

“I’m choosing the right tie babe, what else?” He smirks at his boyfriend, who is clearly thinking of all the ways he could, and would, hurt him. 

The fact is they might be a little bit late to the wedding. Not  _ their _ wedding, though they’ve been dating for 3 years now and the whole Kurtbastian fandom is practically planning the event for them already. Sebastian is not ready for that, so what they’re going to is, in fact, Trent and Adam’s wedding. 

Who knew the two of them would’ve worked so well? Actually... anyone watching the pair together, as it just seemed right. Adam’s “cheek” was what Trent’s romantic heart was missing. And Trent’s romantic heart was a magnet to Adam’s British charm. Perfect. And about to get married.  _ If _ their best man showed up. Well, best men, as they were not about to chose between Kurt or Sebastian. 

Neither of which were on time, for various reason that needn’t be too explicit. You get the picture. 

Anyway, Sebastian was in fact not interested in dying, so he quickly tied his tie and made his way to the beach. The wedding was in California, Adam had ranted a nice hotel for friends and family and the entire picture was way too pretty. Kurt’s joke that Bas better take notes made the Warbler miss a step and nearly face plant. Thankfully it was followed by a _ “Joking smartass, no way I’m getting married on sand. Ruins clothes.”  _

Truth was Sebastian already knew how his and Kurt’s wedding would go. It’d probably take place at the Smythe’s actually, a sunny day of Summer. Because Kurt was a family guy, and would want to be near his mum and Finn as much as possible. 

They’d probably go on a very outrageous honeymoon after that. Somewhere stupid and exotic, just because they could. Kurt’s job as a Youtuber, and Sebastian’s as a writer, offered them great liberty in their schedules. 

Sebastian graduated with honors, but always knew he wasn’t interested in the Smythe business. That had always been more of Hope’s thing, and she was pretty much already better than their dad at it. He liked writing, and had to admit that his new notoriety as Kurt’s boyfriend probably helped his first novel placing in the top charts in its first week.

So, taking both of their jobs in account, plus Sebastian’s trust fund, and you could imagine how outrageous their wedding would be. One day. Whenever Sebastian would feel ready to be a proper grown up. He knew Kurt was, and they were basically married to this point. Not to mention his mother was absolutely ready. She even gave him his dad’s engagement ring (Yes, his dad had an engagement ring as well because Julie was very into breaking stereotypes and oh look, now this was coming in handy wasn’t it?  _ I’m so smart, really, it’s as if I knew I’d have a gay son. _ ) 

“Bas?”

Ah, he got lost in the daydreaming again… Sebastian blinked and realised both Kurt and Trent were looking at him a bit worried. Adam looked as if he knew exactly what was happening in his mind. 

“Yes! Sorry. Sorry for being late Trent, we were…”

“I don’t want to know what you  _ were, _ to be honest. Let’s just go, everyone’s ready!”

And on that note they went. A few hours later, as the newly wed couple was taking its first dance, Kurt took Sebastian’s hand and whispered in his ear.

“So what’s up with you today?”

“Me?” He arched an eyebrow. 

“Yes  _ you _ . You’ve been out most of the day. I hope it’s me you’re dreaming about.”

“Babe, it’s  _ always _ you.” Sebastian smirked and bat his eyelashes, winning a laugh from Kurt.

_ Kurt’s laugh. _

“I’m just happy.” Sebastian admitted after an easy silence. “I don’t say it as much as I’d like to, but I trust you know that I love you, right?” Kurt looked at him fondly.

“I do. And I want you to know that you can take your time. I’ll wait.”

“Wait for what?”

“For you to give me the ring you’ve been carrying in your pocket for months, of course.”

“I…” Sebastian felt his entire body blush.

“I do have one condition, though.”

“Er… yeah?”

“Make sure someone’s filming when you do. The new Youtube algorithm sucks and I need the views.”

“Sure thing, Princess.”


	19. A year later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year later.

 

 

Today’s notification read “HE PROPOSED.” and Hope nearly broke her computer when clicking the link.

  

 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is!! Can't believe I've done it!! I FINISHED A STORY. Thanks again for following, I do hope you had as much joy reading this as I had writing it. Will see you soon with more, because I WILL NEVER LET GO OF KURTBASTIAN.  
> Much love,  
> Setsu xxx


End file.
